It is known to those skilled in the art that ethers, including unsymmetrical ethers, may be prepared by reacting an alcohol with another alcohol to form the desired product. The reaction mixture, containing catalyst and/or condensing agent may be separated and further treated to permit attainment of the desired product. Such further treatment commonly includes one or more distillation operations.
Methyl tert-butyl ether is finding increasing use as a blending component in high octane gasoline as the current gasoline additives based on lead and manganese are phased out. Currently all commercial processes for the manufacture of methyl tert-butyl ether are based upon the liquid-phase reaction of isobutylene and methanol (Eq. 1), catalyzed by a cationic ion-exchange resin (see, for example: Hydrocarbon Processing, Oct. 1984, p. 63; Oil and Gas J., Jan. 1, 1979, p. 76; Chem. Economics Handbook-SRI, September 1986, p. 543-7051P). The cationic ion-exchange resins used in MTBE synthesis normally have the sulphonic acid functionality (see: J. Tejero, J. Mol. Catal., 42 (1987) 257; C. Subramamam et al., Can. J. Chem. Eng., 65 (1987) 613). ##STR1##
With the expanding use of MTBE as an acceptable gasoline additive, a growing problem is the availability of raw materials. Historically, the critical raw material is isobutylene (Oil and Gas J., Jun. 8, 1987, p. 55). It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a process to make MTBE that does not require isobutylene as a building block. It would be advantageous to have an efficient process for making MTBE by reaction of methanol with tertiary-butyl alcohol, since t-butanol (TBA) is readily available commercially through isobutane oxidation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,138 (1979) to Rao et al., there is disclosed a method for recovering methyl tertiary-butyl ether from etherification reaction effluent by azeotropic distillation to recover methanol-ether azeotrope overhead which is water-washed to give pure ether raffinate plus ether-methanol bottoms, the latter being azeotropically distilled to yield ether-methanol overhead which is recycled to water washing.
The preparation of methyl tert-butyl ether from methyl and tert-butyl alcohols is discussed in S. V. Rozhkov et al., Prevrashch Uglevodorodov, Kislotno-Osnovn. Geterogennykh Katal. Tezisy Dokl. Vses Konf., 1977, 150 (C. A. 92:58165y). Here the TBA and methanol undergo etherification over KU-2 strongly acidic sulfopolystyrene cation-exchangers under mild conditions. This reference contains data on basic parameters of such a process. It is also pointed out that, although a plant for etherification over cation exchangers does not present any major problems, considerations include the fact that recycling large amounts of tert-butyl alcohol and methanol, as well as isobutylene, causes the scheme to be somewhat more expensive. Also, the progress of the reaction over cation exchangers is usually complicated by various adsorption and diffusion factors, by swelling phenomena, and by the variable distribution of the components between the solution and ion-exchanger phase. Furthermore, said acidic cation-exchangers with an organic (polystyrene or polymethacrylate) backbone generally have a very limited stability range with regard to operating temperatures, with temperatures above 120.degree. C. normally leading to irreversible destruction of the resin and loss of catalytic activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,469 to Frolich there is disclosed a process for preparing methyl tertiary-butyl ether over a catalyst comprising Kieselguhr impregnated with phosphoric acid at a temperature of about 175.degree. F. to 350.degree. F.
In an article titled "Catalysis: Selective Developments", Chem. Systems Report 84-3, 239-249, at section 3.4320, the unusual properties of smectite clays which make them of interest as catalysts are discussed. These compositions are layered and exhibit a 2:1 relationship between tetrahedral and octahedral sites. In addition the combination of cation exchange, intercalation and the fact that the distance between the layers can be adjusted provide interesting possibilities.
There is a discussion of clay mineral catalysts, including "acid" montmorillonite clay catalysts in "Progress in Inorganic Chemistry", Vol. 35, p. 41 (1987). The process of pillaring this type of catalyst is discussed. Pillaring can convert a clay lamellar solid into a more heat resistant two dimensional zeolite material.
G. B. patent No. 2,179,563 (1987) discloses the use of modified layered clay catalysts in reactions capable of catalysis by protons. Of particular interest in this invention were the three-layer sheet types, such as smectites, micas and vermiculites composed of successive layers of tetrahedral silica, octahedral alumina and tetrahedral silica which can exhibit swelling properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,294 discloses a process for the production of an ester comprising reacting an olefin from the group consisting of ethylene, hex-1-ene, hept-1-ene, oct-1-ene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, hex-2-ene, 1,5-hexadiene and cyclohexene with a carboxylic acid using as a catalyst component a hydrogen ion-exchanged layered clay. This reference would not seem to suggest a method for simultaneous dehydration of tert-butanol to isobutylene and the reaction with methanol to produce MTBE.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,921, to which there was a cross-reference, there is disclosed a method for producing MTBE by reacting tertiary-butyl alcohol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising an inert support, such as titania, having a phosphoric acid impregnated thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,048, also referred to in the cross-references, discloses a method for producing MTBE by reacting tertiary-butyl alcohol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising a heteropoly acid such as 12-tungstophosphoric acid or 12-molybdophosphoric acid on an inert support, such as titania.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/494,281, there is disclosed a method for preparing methyl tertiary-butyl ether by reacting butanol and methanol in the presence of a catalyst comprising a super-acid alumina or a faujasite-type zeolite.
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/494,280 discloses the reaction of butanol and methanol in the presence of acidic montmorillonite clay catalysts having certain identifiable physical parameters, such as surface area, acidity range and moisture content.
In application Ser. No. 07/663,527, held allowable, there is described a one-step method for the synthesis of MTBE from t-butanol using a fluorosulfonic acid-modified zeolite catalyst.
In application Ser. No. 07/677,192, held allowable, a one-step synthesis for MTBE is disclosed wherein t-butanol and methanol is reacted over a catalyst comprising ammonium sulfate or sulfuric acid deposited upon a Group IV oxide.
In application Ser. No. 07/724,071 a fluorocarbon sulfuric acid polymer on an inert support is disclosed for use as a catalyst for producing MTBE. And, in application Ser. No. 07/745,777 there is disclosed the use of a hydrogen fluoride-modified zeolite catalyst for the production of MTBE.
Some of the catalysts described in the related art do not function well using higher temperatures. A number of these catalysts exhibit decreased performances when subject to crude feedstocks over extended periods of operation.
It would be a substantial advance in the art if methyl tertiary-butyl ether could be selectively synthesized from tertiary-butyl alcohol and methanol in one step using a catalyst which can withstand high temperatures and which does not lose activity even after 2000 hours when subject to crude methanol/t-butanol feedstocks. It has now been discovered that fluorosulfonic acid-modified montmorillonite clays can be used as catalysts for the selective synthesis of methyl tertiary-butyl ether from tertiary-butyl alcohol and methanol. The accompanying examples demonstrate significantly higher isobutylene/MTBE yields using crude methanol/t-butanol feedstocks over extended periods than with other catalysts.